Dead World (Book Series) Wiki
"When there's no room left in hell... the dead will walk the Earth." ''—The well known Zombie film quote. Dead World (Book Series) '''Dead World' is a book series written by Ryan Lee and divided into 3 parts each. It focuses upon one group of survivors struggling to survive the Zombie Apocalypse that has taken over the whole planet. The series is meant to follow Ryan's life for the approximate 40 volume run. As it is in all zombie media, just how exactly the outbreak started is unknown. Ryan Lee has announced that the logo for his book series was inspired by the logo of Robert Kirkman's famous comic series, The Walking Dead. Issues Ryan has divided the book series into several volumes: *'Volume 1': Days Gone Bye *'Volume 2': What Lies Ahead *'Volume 3': Safety Behind Bars *'Volume 4': A Better Defense *'Volume 5': This Sorrowful Life *'Volume 6': The Calm Before *'Volume 7': What Happened Next *'Volume 8': What We've Become *'Volume 9': Fear the Hunters *'Volume 10': Nowhere to Go *'Volume 11': Long Road Ahead *'Volume 12': Around Every Corner *'Volume 13': Broken Down *'Volume 14': New Journies *'Volume 15': Life Among Them *'Volume 16': Too Far Gone *'Volume 17': No Way Out *'Volume 18': New Turns *'Volume 19': A Larger World *'Volume 20': More to Fear *'Volume 21': What Came Next *'Volume 22': March to War *'Volume 23': All-Out War, Part One *'Volume 24': All-Out War, Part Two *'Volume 25': A New Beginning *'Volume 26': Land of the Dead *'Volume 27': What Families Are *'Volume 28': How Far We've Come *'Volume 29': Sleepless Nights *'Volume 30': Forged from Darkness *'Volume 31': Here We Remain *'Volume 32': Legions of Undead *'Volume 33': Something to Fight For Plot Synopsis Days Gone Bye This volume begins the story of Ryan Lee, a high school student from Surrey, who is wounded in a car accident and emerges from a coma to find the world plagued by the undead. Upon returning home, he finds his house ransacked and his girlfriend gone. Ryan travels to a military evacuation zone in Atlanta to find his family and joins a small group of survivors along the way, all the while trying to adapt to life in this new world. What Lies Ahead This volume picks up after the events of Volume 1: Days Gone Bye. After the death of Caleb, Ryan, Ashleigh and the rest of the survivors leave Atlanta and travel across many miles of hostile territory seeking a safer home. The group picks up new members and loses old ones as they attempt to survive the brutal winter. The group eventually finds shelter at a small farm, though it is discovered that Russell Hampton, the owner of the farm, and his family are keeping a dark secret. Safety Behind Bars After being forced to leave the farm, Ryan's group stumbles upon what seems to be a permanent sanctuary, an abandoned prison. Soon after clearing one cell block and settling in, the survivors learn that they are not the only residents of this prison and realize for the first time that the greatest threat to their survival in this new world may not be the dead, but the living. The Heart's Desire The group manages to quell Dexter's rebellion and further secure the Prison. At the same time, a katana-wielding woman named Sonja arrives at the Prison seeking refuge. Her arrival leads to a major schism within the group, and Ryan's role as leader is questioned as the others start to fear for his sanity. The volume ends with one simple proclamation that will forever change the survivors of Dead World. A Better Defense After the dramatic events of the last volume, Ryan, Leo Howard and Sonja leave the Prison after spotting their first sign of other survivors. Their search brings them to a small town called Hoodsbury where a large, well-armed and well-organized group of survivors have taken refuge, led by a man named Phillip Jackson (also known as The Governor). Ryan and his comrades quickly learn, at terrible cost to themselves, that they have fallen into the hands of the most dangerous group of people they could have imagined. This Sorrowful Life In this volume Ryan, Leo, and Sonja manage to escape from Hoodsbury with the help of some others wishing to be free from The Governor's insane rule. They manage to safely arrive back at the Prison, but they are completely unprepared for what they have found. The Calm Before The group attempts to settle down again after their nightmarish experiences at Hoodsbury. Relationships among the survivors at the Prison continue to grow as Ashleigh tries to maintain her relationship with Ryan. All the while, the group tries to prepare themselves for the sure revenge of The Governor and his town of psychotic survivors. Made to Suffer The Governor has finally found the Prison and attacks with amazing force. The group is torn over what action to take. While many choose to stay, others leave to fend for themselves. As the body counts rises and more and more damage is done to both sides, things will literally never be the same again for Ryan and his fellow survivors. What Happened Next After the Prison is destroyed and the group is scattered, Ryan and Lizzie attempt to find shelter in a nearby town and reunite with surviving members of the group. Ryan's physical and mental state begin to unravel, while Lizzie starts to grow more independent and apathetic. They eventually manage to reunite with the other survivors, however, before they can recover fully, three new survivors arrive and present an unbelievable opportunity for the group if they join them. What We've Become This volume takes place as the group is on the road making their way toward Washington, D.C. with a scientist, Zach Porter, who can apparently end the outbreak. Ryan is immediately at odds with Mark over their methods on how to lead. With Lizzie in tow, the three travel to Ryan's hometown for any supplies left at the police station and come across an old friend in the process. Along the way, Ryan finally sees just how far he is willing to go to protect the family he has left. Fear the Hunters While Ryan Lee and his group continue on their way to Washington, D.C., they start to suspect they are being stalked by someone in the woods. Suddenly, Taylor is kidnapped in the night and Ryan, Mark, Sonja and Olivia Holt set out to find this new threat and stop them. But, these survivors may finally see their humanity torn to the last shreds with the actions they take to protect their own. Nowhere to Go At Jacob Stokes' church, Ryan and the group recover from the events that happened in Volume 9. The survivors attempt to determine what to do now that their Washington D.C. trip is over, but none of them can decide. Eventually, Ryan decides for the group to leave the church. However, none of them are prepared for what happens next. Long Road Ahead After narrowly evading a new breed of undead, Ryan and his survivors return to the church until they can formulate another plan. Eventually, the church is overrun by zombies, driving the survivors out. At first, things are not looking so well, but they soon find an operational train, which they successfully power up. A new survivor joins them, and things finally seem to look up for these survivors. Ryan decides to try out Angelica's idea of getting a boat and living out at sea. With this in mind, the group begins a journey toward Savannah. Around Every Corner Volume 12 begins as Ryan's group arrives in Savannah, but they soon find themselves in trouble when more zombies emerge from hiding. The group takes refuge in an abandoned house, and Ryan goes to check out the harbor with Angelica. Things go downhill quickly following a run-in with a stranger, and Ryan is separated from his friends. He finds a group in the sewers and convinces their doctor to return to his camp. Low on supplies, Ryan and the group decide to steal supplies from Crawford. However, things do not go according to plan, and the small group chosen is trapped in the district's high school. Broken Down Following after the events of Volume 12: Around Every Corner, the group returns to find their boat from the shed missing, and Lizzie nowhere to be found. Intent on one thing, Ryan enlists four of his group to help him find Lizzie. Things quickly go downhill, and Ryan is forced to reach the Savannah Hotel alone, where he comes face-to-face with a man who claims to have taken Lizzie. New Journies The events that transpired during the group's time in Savannah has driven Ryan Lee and his fellow survivors to leave the city. Having wasted most of their options, the group begins making their way south away from rural Georgia. Life Among Them In Volume 15, Ryan and his group encounter a seemingly trustworthy woman named Maya Torres who escorts them to a walled-off community living in Fort Langley. It is a welcome change for the weary survivors, but some members soon begin to think that it may be too good to be true. Too Far Gone The members of Ryan's group settle into their new roles in the Fort Langley Safe-Zone, and Ryan, acting as constable, tries to make the place safer by stopping a dangerous man inside the community. But could Ryan and his battle-scarred compatriots be too far gone to live a peaceful life again? No Way Out After the murder of Spike's wife, Ryan and his people begin to step up as the leaders of the community against the wishes of many residents. But the people of Fort Langley have a much bigger problem that they must deal with together when they discover they are surrounded by a massive herd of roamers. New Turns As the Fort Langley Safe-Zone finds itself recuperating from the herd attack, Ryan begins making decisions that will lead to the long term sustainability of their community. Lizzie is still unconscious from her injury and it is unclear whether she will survive. Some people also question the bold choices Ryan has made for the community and try to take over. A Larger World In this arc, Ryan is hoping to restart a civilized and peaceful life inside the Fort-Langley Safe-Zone, but his group realizes they're not the only survivors out in the world. They encounter a new suvivor in the wastes named Steven Monroe, who says he is a recruiter for a group of possibly more than 200 people nearby known as the Hilltop Colony. The colony appears to be even safer than Fort Langley, but the group soon learns that the people of the Hilltop Colony have some very dangerous enemies. More to Fear Ryan and his group confront the Hilltop Colony's enemies, a group of brutal people led by a man named Garett. However, Ryan severely underestimates them and does not take them seriously as something to be feared until one of his best friends is killed in a brutally savage way. In the end, Ryan is forced into an ultimatum that puts the lives of everyone in Fort Langley on the line. What Came Next While the group learns what living under Garett's rules really mean, Ryan devises a new strategy to deal with the Saviors. But before it can be put in motion, a member of the group disappears after the Saviors collect their payment from the Fort Langley. Ryan and Maya must now call on the help of Ezekiel and his "kingdom" of survivors if they are to have any chance of beating the Saviors. March to War Ryan, Steven, and Ezekiel decide to trust Dwight and move foward with their attempt to end the Saviors' reign. The three communties come together to formulate a plan, but, when Garett shows up early to collect his offering from Fort Langley, things get very out of hand. All-Out War, Part One In this volume, Ryan leads his newly "army" with the Hilltop and the Kingdom in an attack against the Sancutary. Things go smoothly at first as Ryan's forces manage to trap Garett inside the Sanctuary, but as they attack Garett's outposts, many of Ryan's closest friends begin dying and they wonder if their initial victory was just luck. Eventually Garett mounts a counter attack on Fort Langley and things go from bad to worse. All-Out War, Part Two With the war at its peak, Garett attacks Fort Langley, destroying its defenses. On the brink of defeat, Ryan offers Garett a truce. Tricking him, Ryan slashes his throat and calls for the war between Fort Langley, Hilltop, the Kingdom and the Saviors to stop. Garett survives the attack, and is sentenced to life imprisonment by Ryan. A New Beginning Two years have passed since the war, and Fort Langley has underwent vast improvements, including stronger and more fortified walls. Ryan is doing his best to live up to his responsibilities while Olivia tries her hardest to maintain leadership over the Hilltop Colony. When new survivors are introduced into Fort Langley, they begin wondering what the community is really hiding. Land of the Dead When a new land inhabited by a new breed of undead is discovered by the survivors, many residents consider leaving the Safe-Zones. Curious about the new land, Ryan authorizes an expedition to scout it out, but they are completely unprepared for what else lies in the Dead Lands. What Families Are A new band of survivors are encountered in the wastes while Sonja and Angelica are on a scavenging run. These survivors seem nice at first, but it soon turns out that there is a dark side to them. Realizing the danger they pose to his family, Ryan contemplates two different options on how to handle them. How Far We've Come Things are always tough in the zombie apocalypse, as Ryan and his fellow survivors discover when zombies from the Dead Lands appear outside the Hilltop. Determined to maintain the lives they've formed in the three Safe-Zones, the survivors combine their resources to defend each other against the undead legions. Sleepless Nights To Be Added Forged from Darkness To Be Added Here We Remain To Be Added Trivia *''Dead World'' is most likely based off The Walking Dead comic series. *Ryan's awakening in the hospital room with no recollection of prior events is very similar to the opening of 28 Days Later, a 2002 British horror film. **It is also very similar to the opening of Robert Kirkman's The Walking Dead comic series. *Lizzie and Mika Samuels, exclusive characters from The Walking Dead television series, appear in Volume 2 as part of a small group which joins the survivors. **Their father's name was changed to Brian to make it less confusing to the readers. **Ryan and Ashleigh become adoptive parents to Lizzie and Mika after Brian's death. *Unlike her character in The Walking Dead, Lizzie Samuels is fully aware of what the Walkers are.